


Send Me An Angel

by KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, S&M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: Being a hunter is never an easy life, full of stress, death and pain. Sometimes, hunters need someone to dominate them. With Dean with Castiel, Sam asks for someone to be sent to him to belong to, he finds the most unexpected appearance in his life.Warnings: This story contains spanking, dominance, submission, m/m sex, and other fun goodies that my plot bunnies will come up with. This is AU of course.This is my first time posting on this archive and hope that I posted this correctly.I am currently editing some of the chapters and adding new stuff to them as I continue to write this story. New content will be up shortly.Chapters 1-3 Now fully edited. Sorry this is taking so long but I am perfectionist and wanted the work to have a better flow and add some more that I didn't when I first started Send me an angel. Hope you like it. More to come...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 37





	1. Send me an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This fiction was done as a request for the angels to be dominant with Sam and Dean. They also wanted some spanking, so I made sure to add some of that too. This fiction will be more than a few chapters. It may also include Castiel with Gabriel if my plot bunnies decide on that too. Also Castiel pretended to not know about sex until Dean needed him to take control but then was Dean ever surprised. LOL. Hope you enjoy this fiction and at least the quarantine is helping me write more.  
> The true D/s. dynamic isn’t always about sex first. This is just how the story turned out.  
> Warnings: This story contains spanking, dominance, submission, m/m sex, and other fun goodies that my plot bunnies will come up with. This is AU of course.   
> Pairings: Castiel/Dean, Gabriel/Sam, Castiel/Gabriel
> 
> I am working on editing the chapters as I continue to write since I like to add a few things in the story

**Send Me an Angel**

Chapter One:

Sam Winchester walked into the bunker after he had grabbed some more groceries for not only himself but also Castiel and Dean. He had also as requested, bought some other items that Castiel had only simply called aftercare supplies for Dean. After placing the bags onto the kitchen counter, Sam let out a soft sigh. He knew that his brother and the angel were in a strong relationship and it was very clear to even him that his brother Dean was what could be described as submissive to Castiel. He knew that the two had always had the desire to be together with Dean doing as he was told. The concept of a Dominant/submissive dynamic that the two had felt strange to Sam. His brother was so for the lack of a better term, the Alpha of the group during their hunts but once they got home, he had seen Dean get on his knees before the angel. It wasn’t something that he had ever expected to see but everytime, Dean did something to displease the angel, he was on his knees before Castiel and then the two would retreat to the bedroom. He knew that Castiel spanked his brother and the diaper rash cream seemed to help with that. The closeness of the two made Sam's heartache and somewhere down inside of him, he knew that he wanted that same kind of relationship as well. He wanted someone to not only love him but to also care for him as well. Being a hunter wasn’t an easy life and like his brother Dean, he also wanted someone to dominate him, and in many ways to also care for him just like Castiel did for Dean.

The whole situation had started with Dean and Castiel when it became very clear how stressed out his brother had become during the hunt for the rings that belonged to the four horsemen. His brother clearly needed someone to take him in hand, but Sam couldn't help to relieve the stress. He knew well that he wasn’t a Dominant like the angel was. In the end, Castiel took over that role and claimed Dean as his submissive. Sam had discovered that he also wanted this sort of relationship as well and when they found the trickster in that warehouse to be an angel, that feeling of need intensified. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone approach him in the kitchen. Looking up and seeing the angel enter the kitchen, Sam turned to watch him now looking in the paper bag. 

“Did you get what I asked from you Sam?”

“Ah, yes Sir.” Sam replied back softly, and although he was aware that he was being submissive, he knew that he wasn’t Castiel’s submissive. It was clear however that he still gave the angel respect. 

Castiel smirked in amusement. “I am not your Dominant Sam. You need not say that to me.”

A blush creeped over the hunters face and he spoke quietly, “I know, but you are a Dominant and I do need to pay my respects to you when we are both in the bunker.” Sam looked down, averting his eyes and didn’t flinch when he felt the warm hand caressing the side of his face.

“I could take you as mine as well. You know that Sam.” Castiel’s blue eyes watched the other young hunter and leaned down to brush his lips over the hunter’s. 

The hunter shook his head no at the angel’s words. He may have wanted to be in the same relationship like Dean and Castiel but he wanted his own separate relationship from the two. “No, it wouldn’t be fair to Dean or you. You need to focus on Dean right now.”

“I suppose you are right. You will find a Dominant one day Sam. Thank you.” Castiel took the cream and smiled softly brushing his lips over Sam’s forehead. “If you need me, I will take you as mine as well.”

Although the idea was very tempting Sam knew that wasn’t an ideal solution to what he needed. “I know that I could ask you that, but I’ve never been lucky in relationships. With Jessica, she was able to take me in hand but she could never truly provide me with what I needed.” Sam replied back nervously, as he licked his lips. He watched the angel now head back towards the room with a soft smile and then once Castiel had left he then turned away, feeling his own green eyes blurring as an indication of his own emotional needs and desires. Looking up at the ceiling he began to now vocal what was in his own head and heart. “God, I need someone so bad...I wish I could take him up on that but you know, you could be nice and send me someone too. I mean, can you send me an angel?” He muttered more to himself and to whoever was up there listening. A gasp escaped from his lips when he heard the flash of wings and then he jumped upon hearing the voice behind him. 

“Hey there Sam.” The voice was firm but also spoke with some amusement. “You called?”


	2. Sexual Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to edit this chapter a bit and add more detail to this story. I also added a bit more humor.

Chapter Two: 

Turning around to face the angel that just appeared, Sam backed into the hard metallic counter in the kitchen clearly in shock that his well prayer had been answered when he saw the blond man before him. A feeling of hope and also a fear of uncertainty went through his body as his mind was trying to process what was going on. “G...Gabriel?”

A clear look of amusement showed upon the angel’s face as he commented casually, “Uh yeah. What’s the matter Sammy, you look like you just saw the devil himself and I assure you, I’m not my brother.”

“Yeah, I know but why are you here? I thought you weren’t a team player.” Sam asked, trying to keep his voice calm and not allow the feeling of excitement overtake him. Well apparently they were listening up there and had answered him. The problem was that he was now having a mental war between his mind saying ‘no no no’ while his heart was saying ‘Yes yes yes’

Gabriel sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, well. You guys did kind of help me out back there and I guess I like you. So, what do you need my help with?” The angel asked and then a smirk crossed his face as he stalked towards the human. Studying him for a moment he threw what he was sensing from Sam, “Let me guess, Castiel and Dean have this wonderful relationship and now you’re feeling a little bit left out.” he stated.

Sam bristled slightly at Gabriel's statement however the moment he felt the intense feeling of the Dominant energy coming from him, he couldn’t but lower his eyes to the floor of the kitchen. “N..No.” He tried to deny the feelings but his own body was betraying him at that moment.

“No what?” Gabriel’s voice came out in a whisper inching closer to the young hunter. He could smell the need on the hunter’s body, his scent was almost overpowering. “You may look and act like a dominant but you smell like a submissive, Sam.”

Feeling completely out of his element and unsure which way he really wanted to go with the way Gabriel was projecting he stammered out. “I um, I don’t know what I want.” It was a lie of course. He knew exactly what he wanted and Gabriel was willing to give him that. The fight between his mind and his heart however was still going on.

“Oh yes you do Sammy.” Gabriel told him in no uncertain terms that he knew what was going on in the hunter’s mind and heart. Pushing forward the angel continued speaking to him not once giving up the power that Sam in a sense unbeknownst to himself had given the angel before him, “You want a Dominant to take over. You want that submissive part of you to be theirs and to also fuck you senseless.” The words that were coming from the angel now brought a soft whimper from Sam’s lips much to Gabriel’s own delight even though it showed upon his face. “Is that what you want?” He asked finally, finishing up the angel now ran a hand smoothly down the hunter’s back and towards his backside. Once reaching the desired spot he gave it a gentle squeeze all the while watching Sam’s own response to the touch.

The feeling of the angel’s hand upon his hand and then squeezing his ass, had snapped him half way out of the mental state he was in. He was still responding to the angel’s energy and his body now feeling the physical touch of the angel was sending shivers across his skin like electricity. The tingling sensation that he was feeling in his lower back was making him want more but his shock in voice belied what his body was saying,“Whoa, um I...Ah do you even know how to be a dominant anyway Gabriel?” He asked and though he already knew the actual answer however, there was a part of him that needed that verbal answer. A part of him that wanted to know this wasn’t a dream and it was completely real.

“What do you think Sammy?” Gabriel asked him and chuckling he then leaned closer to whisper in the brunette’s ear. “Do you want me to collar you like my brother did with Dean?” he asked and was hoping that Sam would say yes. His interest in Sam had been there since he first laid eyes upon the young hunter, however he never thought that he’d ever get his chance and now that he had it he wasn’t willing to let Sam go that easily now.

Sam could feel his breath now out in a hitched whimper and when he saw the beautiful angel before him, his jeans had suddenly tightened with his own desperate need. He wanted this so badly and it was clear to him from the bulge from Gabriel’s own jeans, that the angel wanted this as well. “Yes, God...Yes I want you to take me, please.” He begged the beautiful angel before him. His heart had clearly won the battle and his desire of his own submission was now aching to be Dominated by the angel before him. He really did need what Gabriel had said to him, and it was at this point he felt his knees going weak and almost urging him to kneel down. It didn’t take very much for him to finally surrender completely and he sank down before the blonde panting hard. “I want to be your submissive.” he finally told the angel.

Looking down at the hunter, a thrill of excitement was now running through the angel. He knew from his own observations over the course of time immemorial that this type of relationship could grow to something deeper than it was presently. It was a question of how deep did Sam really want to go. “Well for starters, Let’s see how badly you want me.” Gabriel he stated and his hands went to the fly of his jeans. Unzipping his jeans, he opened the flaps of the closing to reveal his now hardened cock before moving closer to Sam. He then rubbed the end of his penis to Sam’s mouth teasing him in a way but there was another reason for what he was doing.He had already planned on taking Sam as his but as he had learned even if he did want it, Sam on the other could have easily been caught up in the moment of his own need. He was now seeing if Sam was really sincere in his request and this was in a sense a test for them both. “Open and suck me then Sammy.” He told the hunter softly with only an edge of a command. Subtle but it was there nonetheless.

Sam’s own mouth watered at the sight of what he was seeing before his very eyes and then he involuntarily let out a gulp at the size of the angel’s hard cock. His first thought was when he obediently bent over at Gabriel’s command that performing this simple act of pleasing in a way his new Dominant, that it would hurt initially but he did as he was told and opened his mouth obediently. “Yes, Sir.” was all that he said before he brought his wet tongue forward and first off licked the head of Gabriel’s penis before he took the flesh into his mouth. This simple act that Sam was performing had now incited a moan from the angel. Gabriel’s own hands went from where his jeans were to Sam’s hair and he now gently pulled the hunter closer to him. From his own position through this whole experience could be referred to as a Total Power Exchange he slowly allowed the hunter to take his time. This however was their first time and with that in mind Gabriel decided that he would be gentle for now.

“Yes, that’s it Kitten.” Gabriel hissed while he gently allowed Sam to set the pace this time, however he would be after all was said and done, take full control later on. When he knew that he couldn’t take much more, Gabriel then stepped back from Sam. His eyes had darkened with lust due to the attention that Sam had been giving him and he firmly said, “S..Stop, Sam or I won’t hold out much longer. If you want me to fuck you, you’d better s..Stop.”

Sam let out a whimper of protest at the angel’s order and then pouted like a child who had his toy being taken away from him when Gabriel pulled away. There was a hint of rebellion that was conveyed through his eyes as while watching the archangel pull away from his wet mouth. It would be a learning curve for him to understand now the intricacies of how an actual Dominant/submissive dynamic relationship did work. Watching from the outside was one thing, but when two people entered into it, it became a completely different world. Sam now let out a soft grunt when he felt Gabriel’s hand connect to his ass hard. It wasn’t something that he had expected as he let out a “Ugnn.” in response to the hard smack.

Gabriel had expected such. Knowing that Sam had been only an observer to Castiel and Dean’s relationship and now being given his own opportunity to experience it, it was going to be a bit of a rocky start at first for them both. For now he was going to show Sam how he would be dealt with from now on when it came to this aspect of what they were both now entering into. “None of that Sammy. I won’t tolerate rebellion. Now come here.” Gabriel walked into the library, crooking a finger at the hunter fully expecting him to follow him. Sam got up but then fell back to his knees when the angel spoke again. “Uh uh...On all fours before me.” He sat down and watched Sam crawl over to him while he sat down. Once Sam had gotten close enough, Gabriel grabbed him up and pulled Sam over his lap. He brought his hand up and down onto the hunter’s buttocks, getting a yelp at the smack. “This is for the rebellion Sam. You want me to dominate you, you will not give me that look.”

Sam grunted at the smack to his bottom only to gasp once he felt the hands on the waistband of his jeans. Inching his hips up, the hunter allowed his jeans and underwear to fall to his knees now blushing with the cool air floating over the pale globes. He then heard the intake of breath when Gabriel groaned obviously aroused. He didn’t have time to reply when he felt the fury of smacks to his bare bottom, his skin heating up with every smack. He wanted to groan in embarrassment if Castiel or Dean came out to investigate but right now, he didn’t give a damn. “Y..Yes Sir.” He groaned and had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly, the noise vibrating over the bunker’s walls.

“Now, are you going to be a good boy?” Gabriel asked while he rested a hand on the hunter’s pink cheeks, feeling the heat emanating from them. “Fuck, your ass is so warm there Sam. “Want me to fuck you now?” With the hunter nodding, Gabriel gently helped Sam from his lap before guiding the hunter to bend over the couch. Opening his pants further, Gabriel pulled his hardened cock back out, stroking it with dark eyes. He helped Sam out of his jeans, bending down to spread the warm cheeks to seek what he wanted.

Sam felt himself bent over the couch only to gasp when he felt the hands parting his burning cheeks only to yelp in shock at the wet, warm flesh running over his virgin hole. His eyes widened in pure shock with the angel licking at the sensitive nerves before pushing inside. “F...Fuck…”

Gabriel chuckled and continued to tongue Sam’s hole, coating it with his tongue before pulling back away unable to hold back for much longer. “Got any lube Sammy? Oh wait nevermind.” He then reached into his jeans pocket and smirked. “Yep, never leave home without it.” Coating his fingers, he gently pushed one into his lover’s bottom up to the knuckle. “Just relax, breathe Sammy...I’ll be gentle with you.” Working the finger inside, Gabriel felt the tight muscle relax and added a second finger making sure to go slow, Sam’s moans encouraging him to move this further. “Think you can take three Kitten?”

“Y...Yes...Sir...F...Fuck…” Sam groaned and felt his own arousal growing with his desperate need. “P...Please Sir…”

“Almost Sammy. I don’t want to make this more painful than it needs to be with you. You are clearly a virgin. Fuck, you are tight Kitten.” Gabriel added a third finger, inching the hunter open before he coated his own erection before pushing the hard head towards the wet opening. Taking his time, it was torture pushing in inch by inch until he was fully seated into his lover. “Uhhh fuck you are tight Sam.” He waited for Sam to be ready for him to move before he began to fuck the hunter finding it increasingly difficult to not coat the hunter’s inside within minutes of being in the tight heat. 

Reaching a hand down, Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hard cock, stroking it with his thrusts. “Cum for me baby.” Sam let out a loud howl as he spurted all over the couch back cushions and the angel soon followed, leaning over the hunter panting hard. Gabriel then pulled himself out gently, panting hard. “Fuck, Kitten. That was amazing.” He then guided Sam down to sit on the couch with him after he waved a hand to clean up the mess, holding him gently. He knew if he didn’t clean up the mess, Castiel would be furious with him for it. He had the feeling if he had left it there, his brother would make him lick it up with his tongue, not that he minded. “So still want to be mine Kitten?”

Sam tiredly nodded in the angel’s arms, his eyes closing from the day’s events. Standing up, Gabriel picked him up and took him to his room once he’d gotten his pants back up. He didn’t need to alarm his brother with his pants open. Gathering Sam’s jeans, he headed towards the hunter’s bedroom, gently placed him on the bed to rest now. He would give Sam his rules later on once Sam was well rested. Heading back to the kitchen, Gabriel put the food away just as he heard his brother come out and smirked. 

“Hey bro.”

Castiel wrinkled his nose a little at the smell of sex in the air, crossed his hands over his chest watching Gabriel. “Really Gabriel? In the kitchen and library?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Gabriel smirked and leaned against the counter only to gasp when Castiel came closer to him whispering in his ear harshly.

“You may be an archangel, Gabriel but you remember I was more dominant than you in Heaven. You don’t clean up your messes, I’ll put you over my knee...Got it?”

Gabriel’s eyes widened at the older blue-eyed angel, his throat clenched a little bit with his eyes looking down. He remembered all too well in their past when they had come to Earth many years before when Castiel dominated him. What the older angel did with him at times when he was deemed disobedient. “Yes, Sir.” He smirked a little, his face flushing. “I’ll keep it clean and if it doesn’t meet your expectations, you know where to find me.”

“Yes I do Gabriel.” Castiel smirked and turned to head back towards Dean’s room to rest with him but still gave a hard look at the other angel. “Remind me to put you over my knee for the trouble you’ve caused lately.” He then entered Dean’s room to rest with his human submissive lover while Gabriel just smirked behind his back.

“Yes, Sir.” Gabriel replied and then headed to the library to read a little while Sam rested from their first encounter already looking forward to their next session, if he could just avoid Castiel’s hand on his own backside for his mischief. If history told him anything, Gabriel wasn’t going to be able to avoid the other angel warming his bare buttocks with the blond squirming on the chair watching the door nervously. His eyes went back to the book he was looking at and sighed. “Yeah ok, this is going to be interesting.” The silver collar, engraved with his name on it in Enochian, appeared in his hands and the angel smirked once again. He would put it on Sam once he woke up but now he would wait. He glanced nervously at the door knowing that the only one Gabriel would ever submit to was the very dominant, Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been busy lately but I have just finished two more chapters. They will be posted as soon I finished editing them. We will be getting into Gabriel's past a bit. Be safe everyone in quarantine and thank you to all the awesome people working on the front lines right now. You guys are awesome.


	3. Claiming Sam & Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter has now been edited and the chapter keep getting better once they are edited. It also occurred to me while re-watching Changing Channels that Castiel seemed to almost glare at Gabriel. I wondered why besides everything that Gabriel did to him and the boys. Seemed almost a dominating glare LOL. We delve into that past...Enjoy

Chapter Three 

The first thing that came to Sam’s mind when he finally woke up, was just how much his body ached. For one, his butt was sore and it felt like he’d been rammed with a telephone pole. If he was completely honest with himself tho, the actual sensations that he was feeling didn’t bother him. The pain he was having and discomfort actually felt really good and it also reminded him of what happened the night before. Even though he was tired still physically from the night before in his mind it had been the best sex that he had ever had and he that in his heart that this whatever it was, would only get better. The moment he had first seen Gabriel standing there after he had sent his prayer up to the heavens so to speak, his heart had basically leapt into his throat and his mind by that point as well had wanted to on its end, scream to the Heavens on why they had thought that the answer he had been looking for was in the form of the Trickster Angel.

Laying in bed, his mind wandered now back to the first time he had seen the Trickster Angel. The attraction for Gabriel had been instantaneous. The feelings that he had first experienced back then when his eyes laid on the Angel was very hard for him to even define. It felt like he Fuck, if he was honest with himself, like he had been hit with a damn bolt of lightning. Although at the time of their first meeting before they had discovered that the Trickster Angel was the one behind the deaths on the campus; he had simply brushed off the feeling. The plan afterwards had been to kill the gorgeous man, and his heart had basically much to his own surprise he didn't want that. Although he had a job to do, he was actually grateful that his brother Dean had been the one to drive the stake into the Trickster’s body in the end.

The next time that he saw the trickster, Sam had been too emotionally distraught to even deal with his own inner turmoil. It had been during that time where he had been basically caught in a fucked up Groundhog Day of his own where through his own actions or inactions that he had been experiencing the killing Dean constantly. By the time he had finally caught up with Gabriel after placing the clues together, The repeating day had basically been running together. Once he learned that killing the trickster wasn’t possible, the desire that his heart felt, had been overridden by the anger instead. It wasn’t until the third time that he felt that desire again.

The desire had by that point become unbearably strong. Having seen the angel in the warehouse, he wanted to get fucked so bad by that point. Seeing the Trickster in those doctor’s scrubs, damn that white coat did nothing to curb his arousal. He knew that Gabriel could really piss him off, but by the time they had gone through the whole playing their ‘Roles’ that the Angel had wanted them to do, he wanted him so badly. Now that his well prayer had been answered and Gabriel was here, Sam knew that he wanted him all the more. He wanted to submit to anything the angel wanted, to bend over for him any second. To smell his scent and to be owned by this angel.

Sitting up in the bed, Sam groaned softly as he could feel his lower region hurting a bit. The angel wasn’t small by any means in that department however when one lost your virginity in that area of the body, it definitely hurt at first. The only way he could really describe it was that It felt like he was being stabbed in the ass. The thought actually now caused him to smirk a little, because after all, wasn’t that pretty much what had happened? He had gotten stabbed alright but not with a knife. Gingerly, he inched to the edge of the mattress only to notice the bottle of water on the nightstand. On the bottle was a note written on it. Drink Me...G . Another thought crossed his mind and he now had to chuckle. The image was of his brother Dean waking up to the exact same thing, however he could hear Dean comment saying, “What is this Alice in Wonderland!? What does that make me, Alice then?” Snickering a bit at the image, Sam decided to do as he was told and no he was not the White Rabbit although he did somehow feel as if he fell down the Rabbit Hole considering Gabriel was for all intents and purposes his Dominate now. Opening the bottle up, the hunter downed the water before he got dressed. After going to pee and everything else he needed to do in the bathroom, Sam left his bedroom and although he was walking a little stiffly he didn’t care at this point if Dean made fun of him. Entering the kitchen, Sam noticed that Castiel, Dean and Gabriel were all working on breakfast. Paying them really no attention at all, it was the sweet aroma of coffee that was calling to him this morning.

Gabriel looked up seeing Sam enter into the kitchen and smirked. “Morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?” he asked him.

Sam blinked a moment and looked up at the angel from the coffee brewer. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do or even say. His mind was trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next. Should he kneel to him? He honestly had to admit that he definitely needed some instruction on exactly what he was supposed to do now but neither of those in the kitchen gave him any indication of exactly what the hunter was supposed to do now in Gabriel’s presence yet. “Um, ah yes Sir?” he answered feebly.

Dean looked up from his coffee with his green eyes watching his brother and Gabriel for a moment. His mouth opened for a moment as if about to say something and then shut before he asked, “Uhh, Sammy are you alright there?” At Sam’s nod, Dean shrugged and looked towards Castiel and it was clear that he was obviously trying to figure out what was going on with his brother and Gabriel. Placing the plate of breakfast down before his lover, Dean then leaned forward to place his lips on the angel’s own lips softly. Castiel’s own response was to wrap his arms around Dean once he had the chance to, and then allowed himself to engage in the soft kiss. Sam watched as Castiel was now clearly showing his dominance to Dean not only with his mouth but also his hands, as the other angel pulled Dean to sit on his lap. Sam may have been clearly blushed at the other two’s display but he could tell that Dean was definitely the colour of a Texas sunrise. It was the look of his brother's lips which were now swollen and his green eyes that were clearly glazed over that spoke of his brother’s current need.

“Not now, Dean. Breakfast and then coffee first.” Castiel grumbled softly, grabbing his cup of coffee to take a sip while still holding the hunter on his lap. 

“Y...Yes...Oh...God...Cass, Sir.” Dean groaned and whimpered in reply, and was now rubbing himself on his lover’s lap like a wanton kitten needing to be petted badly. Sam’s eyes watched this and smirked. Dean could be all male and dominant during a hunt but once he and Cass were together, he turned into a simpering girl but that never lasted long when he was in the company of others. Clearing his throat, Dean went back to being himself, grabbed his coffee and also drank some while eating breakfast.

Clearing his throat, Sam looked over at his brother and hoped that what he was about to say to his brother did not sound as authoritative as he was trying to pretend to be, “Seriously Dean?! Not in the kitchen.” 

Gabriel smirked at the comment and while he leaned against the counter, he proceeded to rock his hips back and forth, knowing quite well that it would not only irritate Sam, but arouse him at the same time. He couldn't resist now teasing his new submissive, as his voice was almost a purr, “Why not Kitten? We did it out here last night.” He asked him.

Sam couldn’t help but feel the heat rushing to his face and swallowing as he tried to regain some sense of composure he stammered back,“Uh...Well Yeah we did um Sir.”

Dean seeing the blush upon his brother's face started to laugh and commented upon the tell tale sign, “You blush like a girl Sammy.” He was about to add something else but then the other part that Gabriel said finally registered in his head and after blinking for a moment he finally turned to face them both. “What? In the kitchen are you fucking kidding me?” He demanded and, feeling the firm hand on his clothed backside, the elder hunter stiffened. He then averted his eyes from the two and now seemed to be focusing on the rich brown ember liquid within his cup than on his brother and Gabriel. He could feel the gaze of Castiel on him, and squirmed a bit before letting out a gulp after he looked up and met the blue eyes of his own Dominant. He quickly now apologized since he had no desire to tempt fate more than he already had, “Sorry Sammy, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Yeah it’s fine Jerk.” Sam replied, accepting the apology from Dean and relaxed now as both brothers fell back into the semi normal banter they had with each other. 

“Bitch.” Dean was all he said before giving Sam a smirk .He finished what was left of his coffee before standing up from Castiel’s lap and grabbing some more bacon, he proceeded to heading towards his room after seeing Castiel head down the hallways. “Yeah, okay you guys have some stuff to talk about so see you later.” was all he tossed out to the two left in the kitchen.

******

After closing the door behind him, Dean entered the room and went down on his knees, and then placed his head down in complete submission. This one simple act was depending upon the Rules, the Needs and Wants or each side of that relationship within a D/s Dynamic relationship that had been decided upon and what that meant was the foundation for that unique bond between a Dominant and a submissive. For Dean in this case, it was his willingness to give up the power he had as a Hunter and surrender it to his Dominant as well as showing this through every one of his actions with Castiel when they were not on a hunt. There was an energy that Dean felt from his lover whenever they were in close proximity together. This energy sparked within him a desire to get closer to the angel and his body had always shivered in response to this desire. He could hear Castiel now walk closer to him and feeling the hot breath of the angel on his left side where his ear was and then down his neck he knew that he was behind him.

“You did well Dean. Just as we talked about this morning.” Castiel sent his praise in his submissive ear.

“Thank you Sir. May I ask a question?” Dean replied and within himself he was in a sense beaming from just those few words.

Castiel knowing how the game in which he and Dean sometimes played now smirked and standing up from where he had been kneeling behind his lover, he then played his part of it now by replying back, “I think you just did Dean.” His eyes now shone with mirth and he was watching Dean as this strange game they were now into was being done. 

“Then may I ask another, after this one.” Dean asked with amusement now coloring his voice. He was remembering all of the times that Castiel had before they had entered into this relationship had always stated the exact same words as he did now. In perhaps the strangest way this exchange became a game for them but it had also become a comfort for Dean in particular.

“Of course.” Castiel answered and now waited patiently for Dean to state what was upon his mind.

“Why did we want to antagonize Sammy? I mean, make it seem like I was being disobedient towards you?” Dean asked and it was clear that he was confused on exactly what had just happened and needed some clarification from his Dominant to understand what just happened.

“Sam and Gabriel need to talk after last night.” Castiel told Dean, “They need to establish their relationship as we did and that wouldn’t have happened with the two of us being there” He continued saying and then finished his explanation with, “It also gave them both the push they need right now.”

“Sir, can Gabriel really dominate Sam?” Dean asked him. If truth be told, Dean was seriously concerned that Gabriel wouldn’t be able to give him what his brother was looking for. He continued his train of thought to Castiel, voicing his concerns, “I mean seriously, he doesn’t seem all that much of a dom, if you don’t mind my saying. He is more like a brat if you ask me.”

Castiel sat down on the bed and using a hand gesture, he signaled for Dean to crawl to him. Once Dean was near him, he then helped his lover up so that he could sit with him on his lap. wrapping his arms around the human, he answered Dean concerns about this new relationship between his brother and Gabriel, “Yes. Gabriel is what is referred to as a switch. He can dominate Sam but when the time comes and he needs to recharge so to speak, then I will step in and help him with whatever his needs are at that present time. This will in turn help him be able to tend to Sam’s own needs when he is Dominant.”

Dean was confused on what Castiel had meant. He was fully versed in the full intricacies of the D/s Dynamics when it came to him and Castiel, however his knowledge of other parts was clear as he asked him,“Sir, what do you mean by that?”

Castiel knew that this would take a bit of time to explain and understood the hunter’s confusion on the matter.“Well, back before we came here. I was Gabriel’s Dominant. Because of this, I know him better than most including you and Sam. He and I may have been apart from that relationship, but even with this long break he knows that I can take over when he needs me to.”he answered Dean and then continued forward, “Gabriel craves both sides of the Dynamic and right now with the way things have been, he and I will be working on him find that balance again.”

********

Once Dean and Castiel had left, Gabriel turned his attention to the young hunter. His green eyes watched Sam and with a smirk crossing his lips, he proceeded to stalk over to him once he had finally finished his coffee.“How did you sleep, Kitten?” he asked Sam.

Sam swallowed slightly before he replied to the angel who was just at least a foot from where he was standing.“Pretty good..ah Sir.” Sam answered and he could once again feel the electricity between himself and the angel. Taking his hand, Gabriel now guided them both to the library and taking a seat, the angel pointed to the floor indicating that Sam needed to kneel before him. Sam could feel the butterflies in his stomach now and at the signal he was given, he gulped at first before following the unspoken command. There was no hesitation or wanting to back out of whatever this relationship could become through the intricate dance between a Dominant and their submissive and his heart seemed to now guide the young hunter as he knelt down at Gabriel’s feet. 

“Good. Did you drink the water I left you?” Gabriel queried as he played with Sam’s hair while looking at the treasure before him at his feet. To find someone who was willing to surrender themselves in a D/s Dynamic and also having a connection that felt perfect for both sides was perhaps at times seemed rare indeed.

Feeling the touch of his hair being petted made Sam swoon inside even though outside he seemed to be for all intents and purposes in control as he responded with, “Yes, Sir.”

Pleased with the response Sam gave, Gabriel smiled at him from his position and although he wanted to just slap the collar around Sam’s neck and be done with it, there were certain things that did need to be in place of course but right now he was willing to forgo all of those intricacies of things and although such may have helped them he had made his mind to basically toss the rest out the window as it were.“Good boy Sammy. Now I know you are new to this but I’m not.” He told him and then continued, “ We need to set some ground rules for you with how this relationship will work, but first things, first.” Gabriel held out his hand and the silver collar that he had created now appeared in his hand. He opened the delicate latches before placing it around Sam’s neck. “You look beautiful with my collar on you. You belong to me, correct?” he asked him and looked at the beautiful one at his feet.

“Yes I do Sir.” Sam replied as he felt the cool metal around his neck. He heard the latches close and then clicked he knew that it was official. He was now Gabriel’s and his heart couldn’t be happier. He was sure it was doing cartwheels in his chest with happiness and jumping up and down for joy. Oh heck there was probably a cheerleading squad in there too with how he was feeling currently and looked at his new Dominant with a hunger in his eyes and his need evident in his pants.

Gabriel smiled softly as he admired how gorgeous the collar looked around Sam’s neck.He could feel the electricity between them was again heating up and Gabriel now began to feel the insistent urge to take what Sam was offering up to him. Opening up his pants, he urged the hunter forward and like the first time, he gently allowed Sam to take his hard cock into his wet mouth. With a groan, he arched his head back all the while still going slow with the hunter.

Even though he was known as the Trickster Angel, there was no desire within himself to actually harm either Sam or Dean. With this new development of now forming a relationship with Sam, he was going to now also have to learn the skills that he would need when he started joining them on hunts. As he had told Dean and Sam before this had taken place, he really wasn’t a team player and neither had he any desire to join Team Freewill but for Sam, he would do anything that they asked of him. He knew that all three of them had saved him from the brink after he had his revenge and now having answered the prayer that Sam had sent he would in this relationship that began to save Sam.

The more Sam was sucking on his cock, the harder it was becoming for the angel to control his own needs. “Yes...Fuck Kitten. You keep that up and I won’t be able to hold back for much longer you know...Sam, I’m going to...Can’t hold back.” Once he was close, the angel let out a cry, spurting his essence inside his lover’s mouth and all over his face. The look of surprise and shock was very evident on Sam’s face and a bubble of laughter came from the hunter's throat at the scene that just occured. Once Sam started laughing, Gabriel followed and both of them now ended up rolling on the floor in their laughter. “S.,..Sorry Kitten.” Gabriel apologized between gales of laughter at what happened.

Sam was trying to catch his own breath from his laughter and undid his shirt to wipe himself, still laughing. Gabriel’s semen was basically everywhere and since he’d been so shocked at what happened,, he had been unable to swallow and instead had sprayed it from his own mouth and then on top of that he and the angel had basically been rolling around in the stuff from the laughter. In the most perhaps fucked up way, the whole scene had been a great ice breaker for them both. Sam let out a gasp when he felt the blond now roll on top of him and then his own hands and arms now being secured above his head with the Angel holding them there. The soft lips caressed his own lips before he felt those same lips of his Dominant now trailing down the flesh of his throat. He was now trying to still catch his breath and at the same time felt it hitch as the taste of Gabriel’s lips were sending sensations through his body. His voice was shaking now, not in a bad way though but the need once again appeared as she asked his Dominant, “Do you w..want to try that again Sir?”

The feeling of Sam underneath him was making his need known as he answered, excitement in his voice. “Oh hell yeah. I’ll try not to spill all over you this time.” Gabriel laughed at the image that popped into his head. He now continued to kiss his lover showing him how much he wanted Same. Letting Sam’s hands go he moved them to his lover’s jeans and made quick work removing them. With the jeans gone, Gabriel now finally settled between the bare bare legs of the hunter and pressing his cock against Sam’s own cock.

Sam blushed a deep red and spoke quietly, “If it happens again Sir, it’s okay.” A thought crossed his mind at the reaction to Castiel and Dean’s own reaction and that was all it took for him to end up laughing again. “To be honest Sir, I’m surprised they haven’t come out yet to see what the noise was about.”

“Oh, yeah I’m pretty sure they know what we’re doing here Kitten.” Gabriel remarked and looked at his lover, “Now where were we?” Gabriel grinned and kissed his lover again. “Well, this isn’t what I had in mind first. I was supposed to go over the rules but fuck you drive me insane. Do you know how long I’ve wanted to fuck you Sam?” He demanded as he continued feeling every inch of the person underneath him.

“Probably as long as I have been craving it.” Sam told the angel as he groaned and seemed very content to stay where he was currently. This just felt right to him and everything else seemed to float away as it were.

A smile graced the angel’s lips as he listened to Sam and all he could say in that replay was simply,“Yeah?”

A frown now crossed Sam’s face as much as he did want this, he knew Gabriel well enough by now that he had a habit of well disappearing and asked him,“So are you actually going to stick around this time or are you still not a team player?” He asked and then wrapped his arms around the angel making his point very clear that he had no desire to now or ever let him go. “Do I need to seduce you more Sir, for you to stay this time?” 

Sighing and yes he knew this very question would come up. He had been hoping to in a way avoid the question but he also had to be honest with Sam if he wanted this new found relationship to work. “Sam, you know I’m not much of a joiner.” Gabriel told him and then snapped his fingers to not only clean up their mess but they would then both disappear from the library and into Sam’s room. “Although…” He added as he crawled over his lover who was now on the bed, and then straddled him with a mock growl. “I thought I was doing the seducing.” The angel slowly began to lick the hunter’s throat, his right hand began running down the firm chest and leaving sparks of gentle electricity across the surface of the skin that he knew would drive Sam insane. His left hand found its way to the hardened cock beneath him and using his tongue to now, he began licking down his submissive’s body. Gabriel winked and took that hard flesh into his warm mouth. He loved how Sam bucked up and let out a loud moan. Yep, this was worth getting involved, the angel thought and perhaps he should. The world needed his help but he’d still need to see if he really could be a team player. Time would only tell.

Once both Sam and Gabriel had both been satiated in their lust for each other, it was now time to in a sense get down to business in regards to the rules that Sam as Gabriel’s submissive would follow. These rules would be part of the building blocks of the foundation that would help their relationship as Dominant and submissive. The rules would give Sam the stability he craved, structure and also help in letting Sam know what was expected from Gabriel as his Dominant. The rules were pretty much very reasonable as Gabriel explained them. The first one was that Sam and Dean were on a hunt, he wasn’t expected to wear his collar or submit to Gabriel during that time. The only time he would would be if they were in a hotel room. Gabriel however did firmly state that he was to give an order to Sam on such occasions, Sam on his part was expected to obey it. Gabriel knew full well the dangers of what the brothers did and although he couldn’t fully protect Sam from being injured when it came to Sam’s life he would be damned if he let the hunter take foolish risks that could end his life. The rest of the rules were in Sam’s mind about his own health, and well being. Gabriel made it very clear to him that he would sleep when he was told to, eat properly etc so that he could function properly. The other ones were more along how he was to ‘Present’ himself to his Dominant when they were together which would be on his knees at the angel’s feet and also address Gabriel as ‘Sir’ when he was asking a question or told to do something. The sexual portion of the rules as followed was if Gabriel wanted him, then that was his prerogative as Sam’s Dominant. There was room for negotiation with everything that Gabriel had set down and also very clear consequences of how he would be taken care of should he break the rules that his Dominant placed down.

With the rules finally done, at least the initial ones for now, both Sam and Gabriel laid down on the bed together. Both of them knew as their relationship grew, changed, and evolved the rules would change, be added to etc. That was just the nature of how these types of Dynamics grew in terms of the Lifestyle. Gabriel had just laid down when they both heard the bellow of Castiel from the library. “Gabriel!” The angel cringed and chewed his lower lip nervously. He knew the tone of that voice all too well. He sent a mental prayer up which was somewhat humorous if you thought about it and hoped that he had cleaned up everything or Castiel would tear his ass apart.


	4. Tears of Comfort

Chapter Four: 

Gabriel got up from the bed, knowing that he was in trouble or so it seemed with the tone with which Castiel had bellowed his name from the interior of the bunker. He snapped his fingers to get dressed before bending down to kiss Sam softly. “Be right back. I think I pissed Cassie off again.”

“Again?” Sam inquired and then his eyes widened when Gabriel told that Castiel was his ex and then ended up laughing at the circumstances. It had been clear when the angel had trapped the brothers in tv land, that there had to have been a history between the two once Gabriel had been caught. “I thought you had a history with him but wasn’t sure.”

“Yeppers, so I’d better get out of there.” Gabriel turned and then chewed his lower lip nervously. “Are you okay with my past being with your bro’s dom? I mean, it is the past and all but he still holds my contract.”

“Contract?” Sam shifted on the bed, his heart aching that someone else owned his lover in that aspect but knew this was the past.

“Uh, yeah I bounced out of Heaven before we dissolved the contract for my submission to him. Well, you know in Heaven, it’s all about the paperwork. I swear you couldn’t blow your nose without filling out a form. Over exaggeration you know but you get the idea, Sam. I’m into both but don’t worry. I don’t think he’ll hold it against me.” Gabriel spoke and then growled a little when he heard Castiel coming to the door, he turned to face the now opening door to spot the other angel, rolled his eyes and sighed. “I’m coming already. Keep your panties on Cassie. You are a pain in the ass, you know that?” 

Castiel regarded Gabriel narrowing his blue eyes. “I plan to be more than that, I assure you Gabriel. You left Sam’s shirt on the floor and I just sat in your mess.”

“What? Dude, I cleaned that up.” Gabriel pouted and groaned, snapping his fingers once again. “Better now?”

“No, if you plan to have sex in the library, you clean up your mess. Now come here.”

“Fine, could you give us a damn minute. Fuck, you haven’t changed much Cassie.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and kissed his lover once again softly and smirked. “I may be both but I’m yours Sammy and will always be. I doubt we need a contract but Cassie is such a hard ass and likes to make sure you dot your t’s.” With making sure that Sam knew Gabriel loved him and was reassured, Gabriel smiled and left the room. 

Once the door was closed, Castiel gripped Gabriel’s arm, pulling him closer against his body. “Yes, I still have your contract Gabriel. We have a few things to discuss. Now get your ass to the library while I discuss a few things with Sam.” Castiel didn’t wait for Gabriel to follow his orders before he entered the room to discuss what he was going to the hunter including explaining much about Gabriel’s kinks and the contract with what it included. He had already spoken to Dean and his sub was fine with him taking on Gabriel when needed and if sex was involved, the hunter would be fine with it only with the reassurance that Castiel was Dean’s lover first and foremost. 

******

Gabriel stalked towards the library and pouted, his arms crossed when he began to pace the room silently fuming that he now had to deal with his past. Castiel was a good dominant but he could be rigid on some things that drove the archangel insane. They had started when he was training under Castiel’s command to learn to fight only to find that he was often in trouble with the garrison. It was unusual to be trained with others and not with the other archangels but his brothers were too brutal when it came to the younger angel. Gabriel was sent to learn under Castiel but his perchance for games and jokes, often caused problems with the garrison. Castiel had known then that he needed a firm hand and to be dominated. That is how it had started. 

The relationship grew to something deeper with Gabriel fully submitting to the whim of the other angel, his firm hand and his loving dominance. When he left Heaven, he knew that he had broken Castiel’s heart, and it pained him. When he saw the look of surprise and anger on his former lover’s face when he saw him again after such a long time, he knew the pain he'd caused his Cassie. The pain in those eyes, yanked at his own heart but he wouldn’t remain with them. He was a lone wolf but knew he would always come back to the boys and Castiel.

Gabriel was lost in his own thoughts when he heard the steps behind him, turning to see his former lover standing there. With a sigh, the archangel knew that they had to have this conversation, even though he had been dreading it. “Look, I know I fucked up Cassie. I left and you thought I was dead. It wasn’t you, it was everything else.”

“Yes, you hurt me gravely. I thought you were dead and you could have called out to me you know. I would have left with you in a heartbeat.”

“Bullshit Cassie! The gallant warrior who obeyed every order to the T. You wouldn’t have come with me and you know it. If daddy ordered you to, you would have stayed and fought for Heaven. You know that and you forget how well I know you.” Gabriel spoke and felt the tears already, his eyes hardened and he knew that they needed to hash this out right now. “It is surprising that you even left Heaven anyway. You would be the last one I’d expect to leave and go against the Garrison.” 

Castiel moved closer and wrapped his arms around the other angel knowing that they needed this time to deal with their past. “I would have come anyway, Gabriel. I loved you.” He spoke softly, running a finger to rest under the other angel’s chin forcing him to look into his own blue eyes. “I was pained when you left. I couldn’t understand why you left and never returned to me. Why did you hide from me? Had I done something to you to warrant you running away?”

“No, it was my brothers. The constant fighting and I couldn’t take it anymore. Every time they got into it, I felt torn and couldn’t deal with it anymore. They were constantly going at it so given the chance, I left Heaven.”

“And left me in the process.” Castiel bent his head down, brushing his lips over his former lover’s and sighed. “I missed you greatly.”

“Missed you too Cassie and I could never run from you.” Gabriel returned the affection with a soft whimper, his body molding into the other angels. “Mmm, damn you still have it Cassie.”

Castiel watched him for a moment, tilted his head and licked his own lips. “We can’t do this Gabriel. I am with Dean now and you are with Sam.” 

Gabriel nodded at that and chewed his lower lip. His heart was aching for the pain he had caused his former commander and dominant when he had skipped out on Heaven to become the trickster. The pain he caused forced his mind and heart in a tornado of turmoil but Castiel was right, they were with the Winchesters now and he was deeply in love with Sam as Castiel was with Dean. “So, you're going to rip up the contract already?”

“I have discussed it with both Dean and Sam. We all feel that you still need to be handled at times with the trouble you keep causing. This running is to stop now Gabriel, so no I am not ripping the contract nor am I letting you off that easy.”

“Seriously? Dude, that thing says I have to have sex with you whenever you want. I don’t think that would be a good idea, you know. That thing also states I’m yours Cassie. Things have changed over the centuries and you have a new submissive.” 

“Yes, it does and according to the contract, I may punish you as I see fit whenever you misbehave. As for the sex clause, I spoke to them both and that is up to us. I don’t believe it will happen. We both know we need to allow you to establish your relationship with Sam and mine with Dean, so I won’t evoke that clause. However, I will be invoking your punishment clause. That I have every right to do and you know very well that you have earned punishment Gabriel.”

“What? Do you mean I still have to do the whole kneeling and submission to you? I thought we were past this Cassie.”

“That’s Sir to you Gabriel. I am calling you on your contract right now and I suggest you submit to me.” Castiel spoke, his voice hard but not unkind. He knew that he had to get Gabriel to submit to him once more but it took a firm hand with the archangel and always did in the past. 

Gabriel growled a little but the smack to his clothed backside caused the blond to grunt in alarm, his eyes widened before the inner war in his mind and heart took over. He didn’t want to submit and was too proud now to do so. The archangel knew that Castiel still had his submissive contract and could use it to make him submit. Clenching his jaw, Gabriel went down to his knees, rebellion flashing in his eyes. Had he not gone through enough with submission recently? He wanted to fight this but in his heart, he didn’t want to but his anger grew that he was being forced to submit once again after what he had already been through. He was himself finally after so long only to be forced to his knees again. Dammit Castiel! “Yes, Sir.” His voice growled when he spoke, kneeling down at the other angel’s feet with his hands clasped behind his back, his head down in the submission he was giving to his former dominant.

Castiel watched the look on Gabriel’s face when he went down and heard the growls, bending down, the angel tilted his former lover’s face up. “I know you don’t want to do this after what happened Gabriel but I promise that I won’t hurt you like that ever. You know I’m never that cruel and never have been. I am doing this for your own good and mend our past.” Blue eyes watched the rebellion in the Gabriel’s before they went down to the body there before him. “I still love you Gabriel and you are still beautiful.”

“I know you would never be that cruel.” Gabriel muttered and felt the tears prickling in his eyes once again but he forced them away just as quickly as they’d appeared. His heart was in turmoil having to be in this position right now but Castiel was correct, he did indeed need this. He needed the other angel to take over once in a while and to give him the comfort he needed. Not that Sam couldn’t do that but he was more dominant than Sam was, he needed Castiel now to take his pain, take his nightmares, and his fears of submitting ever again only this time it wasn’t forced.

“You’ve been in pain for so long Gabriel. Let me take that pain from you. You need this now and you know it. What he did was inexcusable but you will be strong once again. Be the warrior, I know you to be. Let me help you.”

Gabriel looked down once more, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks from his eyes. His body heaving for a few moments, he struggled to remain strong but it had been too much. He was supposed to be strong but could only nod. The tears pained Castiel when he gently knelt down before the other angel helping him to stand. He was then guiding him towards the couch before he sat down with the blond. Castiel held him while Gabriel cried, soothing him the best he could knowing that at least now the archangel could work on healing.

“No more running Gabriel. We love you and we need you. Sam needs you, we all do. I need you.”

“I’m not strong enough..” Gabriel spoke softly, his voice thick from his internal pain but nodded softly. No more running for this angel. He was home where he needed and his heart wanted to be now. He felt safe here with them and would devote himself to them all.

“You will be Gabriel. Time will tell but you’ll be strong again before you know it.” Castiel promised while he still held onto the other angel, tears falling softly from his blue eyes. He wouldn’t let Gabriel suffer any more than he already had. His heart was now full with his love for them all and they would rescue the others soon but for now, it was all about healing for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this one had some angst in it but can you honestly believe that Gabriel didn't still feel emotional pain after what he had gone through? Seriously, I think he would need to break down at least once after his long ordeal and needed the comfort even though he clearly puts on a brave face on the show. Even he had to have been affected by it more than what they showed.


	5. Gabriel Makes Amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter hasn't been edited yet but I wanted to put this on here for those that have been waiting for the next part of this story. I hope you like it and apologize for the long wait.

Chapter Five: 

Castiel held onto Gabriel while he continued to let his body shake from the emotional turmoil being sure to not let him go. He knew that the other angel needed to feel forgiven as well as to heal. “What do you need?” He inquired once the tears had stopped. “What can I do to help you Gabriel?”

Gabriel shook his head and frowned, wiping his face furiously, the archangel frowned with his eyes hardening. “I shouldn’t be this weak. Dammit, I’m an archangel.”

“You are not weak. You are one of the strongest angels I’ve had the pleasure of knowing.” Castiel smiled sadly, placing a finger under Gabriel’s chin to make him look into his eyes. “I never thought you were weak. You were a pain in the backside but never weak. I do not consider you to ever be weak.”

“I don’t know what I need. I just...don’t know anymore. I thought once I got my vengeance, this would all be over with. I lied to Sam..I lied to Dean. I’m not any better. The pain is still there Cassie, the nightmares, the memories of the violations. The rape of my fucking grace!” Gabriel felt the rage building once more at the memories of what had happened, his hands clenched into fists. “I should have been able to stop it but the fucking spell was too strong! Those bastards bound me and I made them all pay!”

“Well, yes you did but at what cost Gabriel?”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel looked back at the other angel, his face a mixture of pain and confusion.

“You went off when you were low on grace, got yourself injured and risked yourself and the boys. I would say that was unreasonable, wouldn’t you? I realize that you were angry and hurt but you didn’t think at the time. You could have stayed and they would have helped you. You ran and left us on an wild...Ah what is the word? Goosechase.”

Gabriel looked down and couldn’t help the small smirk when Castiel took a moment to figure out how to state it. From what the other angel was saying, Gabriel had to admit that it hadn’t been his smartest plan but at the time, it was what he wanted. He had to do it to end his pain but it really hadn’t gone as he’d hoped. “I guess you’re right on that Cassie.” He then chewed his lower lip, his mind and heart warring for a few moments. He had risked himself and the boys on that plan. His mind went back to being in the hotel with Sam and Dean being attacked, the guilt was starting to rise in his stomach like lead. “Fuck, I could have gotten them killed. What was I thinking?”

“You weren’t. You thought this would make it better to make them pay. It didn’t make it better. I think you need to make amends for this Gabriel. The guilt is going to keep eating at you and you know it.”

Gabriel groaned and nodded, knowing he needed this before he reached his own hands to the waistband of his jeans, he opened them and pushed them down with trembling hands. Standing there looking at Castiel for a moment before he bent himself over his former lover’s lap. “I know Cassie. Just get it done and over with so I can handle this the only way I know how.”

Castiel had been shocked at first but he also knew that Gabriel wasn’t new to be punished in this manner. He gripped his former lover’s waist to secure him before he raised his hand up to come down hard. The grunt he was rewarded with and the pink mark on the bare skin only spurred him on. “Why am I forced to do this again Gabriel?”

“Oww! Fuck...I risked myself and ohhh...dammit, you spank hard! I risked the boys.” Gabriel grunted and hissed when Castiel kept spanking him unable to escape hoping that this would not be more than the hand. Tears started to form in his eyes from the pain. His backside was already burning but then yelped when Castiel tipped his forward a little. “Ack! Noooo….Not there! Come on Cassie!” He groaned and yelped once more when his tender upper thighs and sit spot got pummeled by the other angel’s hard hand. The damn finally broke, his face wet with hot tears, just a molten as his bottom. Castiel was definitely one more making sure if he were to do something, it was done correctly. Finally the ordeal was over and Gabriel was left a sobbing mess in Castiel’s arms.

Sam had been getting worried when he didn’t hear or see Gabriel in a while as had Dean so they had both come out. Dean raised a brow when he heard what sounded like a spanking when he left the room. Entering the room once more, the hunter grabbed the cream in order to help out with the aftermath of punishment. Entering the kitchen, Dean’s eyes widened when he saw Castiel holding a very remorseful Gabriel in his arms only to turn away quickly. “Whoa, that is so not any part of Gabe I ever wanted to see."

Castiel smirked and grabbed a blanket from the couch to cover up Gabriel’s naked waist. He let the slip from Dean’s mouth slide but it was clear the other angel neither cared or was embarrassed at the end result. Gabriel just rested in the warm arms feeling comforted, his eyes growing heavy needing the rest. Standing up, Castiel held him and headed towards the kitchen, looking at Sam. “He needs to rest and he’ll need some of that cream on him. Could you take him and do that for me?” Sam nodded and took his lover into his strong arms but paused to leave when Castiel gave him the cream. “Be careful with him Sam. He’s dealing with a lot right now. Be there for him and if you need help, let me know.”

Sam nodded and took the sleeping angel into the bedroom gently placing him on the bed. Removing Gabriel’s jeans fully, he gently rolled him onto his front before taking care of making sure that his angel’s bottom felt better once he woke up. His eyes were wet with his own unshed tears sliding into bed to hold him. “Oh Gabe, I wish I could just make this all better for you. We all do but we’ll get through it.” He whispered into his lover’s ear, settling down to hold Gabriel as long as it took knowing his angel needed the rest until his grace levels were back up to full power.


	6. Insecurities & The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has yet to be fully edited but it will be shortly. Just hate making everyone wait so long besides I can edit chapters in between writing the story. I always seem to add more along the way LOL

Chapter Six: 

It was a week later when they felt that they were ready to go on the offense to rescue everyone. They knew that they could wait any longer to get Mary and Jack from the other world. The others were worried about their safety and Gabriel felt his grace was up to being able to handle the task so Dean had contacted Rowena to get the mission started. The red-haired witch arrived and they started to get everything ready to go. Meanwhile, Gabriel wanted to do this privately, so he sent the others to pack and be ready. Sam smirked and had helped his lover with a good view of his backside before heading to the library before trying not to let Gabriel pounce him. “No, no. Save that for the rift Sir.” He laughed and left his lover to deal with the now growing issue.

Entering the library, Sam got the supplies while Rowena got the items out and laughed when Dean let out a yelp when she pulled his hair only to watch his brother pout.

“Fruit from the tree of life, blood of a holy man, and something from the other side.” She smirked and then looked up when Castiel came into the library.

“How’s Gabe?”

“He wanted to extract his grace in private, so I left him alone in Dean’s room.”

Dean looked horrified only to have Sam laugh before he spoke in his brother’s ear. “Relax, Dean. He’s kidding. He’s in mine right now.”

“Oh yeah and why aren’t you helping him with that Sam?”

“I did.” Sam whispered back and grabbed the glow sticks from the cabinet handing them to his brother. “Here Dean. Would you relax? We’ll find them.”

“I hate to interrupt, but I can’t be the only one to notice the rather glaring hole in this plan. You only have twenty-four hours to find your mom and the boy. It’s a big world over there.” Rowena spoke while she began to work on the spell and all knew that this might not work as they planned but it was all they had right now.

“The clock may run out on us.” Castiel spoke in a firm voice but he knew Dean’s and Sam’s resolve all too well when he heard Gabriel return. His blue eyes widened seeing the amount the archangel had managed to get out but then frowned. That wouldn’t be enough or rather he hoped.

“Here it is! The final ingredient -- a fresh serving of archangel grace.”

“This is what you call a serving?” Rowena rose a brow watching them all but then shrugged. She lifted the vial frowning. “Are you serious?”

“That is the jet fuel of divine emissions.” Noticing Dean’s look of disgust, Gabriel shrugged it off and smirked a little, determined that it would work without a shadow of doubt. He then winked at Sam knowing that the younger hunter was highly amused. “It’ll be more than enough to get the job done.” Sam chuckled but got ready to go watching his brother and the others. He got his own sword ready to fight whatever came their way only to frown when the damn rift died before them. The archangel groaned and chewed his lower lip. “Um, I really thought that would be enough. I’m sorry guys. I know we don’t have much time and I failed...again.” He then left the room feeling down on himself with Sam running after him. 

“Excuse me, Um I’ll be right back guys.” Sam stammered, running after his lover to go back to his room. Seeing Gabriel on the bed, the hunter sat down next to him. “Hey, it’s okay. We’ll find a different way to do this.”

“I’m so sorry Sam, I thought it would be enough and I guess I’m still a little low on the silver stuff.” Gabriel sighed and laid back on the bed with a loud groan making the hunter smirk crawling onto the bed with him. He felt Sam move close to lay next to him, his arms around the angel.

“Hey, it’s not the only option you know and it’s only been a week so we find a new way to open the rift.”

“But your mom and the kid are still over there. What do we do?”

“I don’t know but we’ll find a way. So, hey want to come back out so we can figure this out already or do you want to stay in for a while?”

“Ugghh. Okay give me a minute Sammy.” Gabriel growled in frustration and pouted while he got up looking like a kicked puppy. He really had let the team down and thought it would work only to have the rift close too quickly. Damn he felt emasculated by that point but got up to face the others with his male pride going right out the window. Entering the library with Sam, he heard the others talking about his grace levels and winced. Ouch, thanks a lot on that comment Castiel made about him running a little low. He watched the others go discuss the issue, rolling his eyes knowing that this would be a long day or rather week if his grace levels remained too low to even get it up when they needed him to.

*****

Gabriel remained behind while his lover and the other two discussed the situation. In his opinion, nabbing his brother was both a terrible and a good idea. It would still give them twenty-four hours but if Gabriel went to help nab Lucifer, he had the element of surprise on his side. Damn why couldn’t his grace be enough? He looked at the books and groaned, slamming them shut while the others continued to argue. Having had enough time to wait, Gabriel stalked towards the kitchen leaning against the door frame. “Are you guys seriously going to take all day with this? Let’s just go get Lucie, and get it done.”

Sam looked up and noticed that Gabriel was posturing, trying not to smile watching his lover clearly adorable in his silent sulking. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his waist. He whispered in Gabriel’s ear and nibbled on the lobe. “I know you are strong and don’t need to feel bad. I have a plan and we can use your expertise.”

Gabriel almost purred when Sam spoke to but what the hunter did to his ear nearly had him swooning. Steadying himself, the archangel looked at the others. “So, what’s the plan? How do we beat the Devil?”

*****

The plan had seemed simple enough, get into the bar making sure that the usual bartender wasn’t there, spike the drink and knock his brother down flat on his ass. The plan seemed to have worked, Gabriel inwardly smirked while he handed the second bottle to his brother, the spell already taking effect. This could even take him down but Gabriel was very careful not to let the spell touch his bare skin. Lucifer didn’t know that he was still alive and before he knew it, Gabriel changed back laughing at how drunk his brother truly was. The spell was working.

“I killed you.” Lucifer growled, his voice one of bewilderment and shock but that didn’t last long. He was captured by his own brother and the red witch. He didn’t care much beyond that point but Gabriel didn’t feel bad either. His brother was a monster, a cancer on the world, and after they’d used his grace, Gabriel would kill his brother. 

******

Gabriel watched his own brother’s throat slit, while he gathered his sword and the rift was opened. Seeing his brother like this on his knees finally forced to be used for the powers of good, well it felt good. Sam watched his lover’s eyes watch the angel that had tormented them all soon heading into the rift with the rest of them. It was time to do this as a team. Before Gabriel entered, he grabbed Sam’s arm pulling him close. “Don’t do anything that is dangerous Sammy. We may be in another world but I won’t hesitate to spank you for it.” Sam gulped, nodded and followed his lover into the next world hoping he never had Gabriel follow through with that threat.


	7. Messenger of God's Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, Castiel, & Gabe head into the rift but things take a turn for the worse and the messenger of God's anguish is heard.
> 
> Tissues needed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not edited and was extremely hard to finish writing with the death of Sam Winchester in the end. I know he comes back but it was very hard to write in. We know he comes back but it really hurt poor Gabe in this one at the end. I'll be happy when I am able to post the next chapter, which I writing now. Hang in there guys, Sam does still live in the next one but fuck this was an emotional one. Kleenex will be needed.

Chapter Seven: 

The daylight seemed to be calm even when the rift opened to allow the travelers to enter into a different reality. On the top of a small hill, the rift suddenly erupted when the men and angels came through it but it wasn’t the same as before. Tumbling down the hill, Sam and Dean seemed to be more graceful landing on the forest floor but then both noticed to their alarm that Gabriel and Castiel had tumbled hard. At the sight, Dean smirked and rose a brow watching his lover’s blue eyes for a moment. “Um whoa...I’m I’ve got to tell you Cass, that is hot.”

Sam stood up and gulped noticing that his lover was in a very compromising position and shifted a little, clearing his throat before he reached down to help Gabriel up. He then turned to glance at his brother, who was obviously finding the scene rather arousing. “Dean. Reality? Porn? We are on a mission here.” He wasn’t going to admit that the sight had also gotten him rather distracted but this was an important mission right now.

“Yeah, like you weren’t thinking about it too Sammy.” Dean smirked, grabbed Castiel’s hand and helped him back up watching the area not sure where they were but this was a different spot than before. 

“Well, uh that was fun...I could have used a heads up about the landing though.” Gabriel had not been in that position with the other angel in centuries and that had been with a different vessel. Well his vessel was the same but not Castiel’s but that had been a male as well. He then brushed the dirt off his clothes and sighed looking around the forest. “This place looks like shit.”

“Yeah, well this is Micheal’s doing. He devastated the whole world and that’s why we can’t let him get into our world.” Castiel said when he also began to get the dirt off his own clothes before he leaned over to Dean, whispering in his ear. “Mission first, sex later Dean. Get your mind out of the sewer.”

“That’s gutter, Cass...Gutter.” Sam smirked and actually unable to hold back his amusement but then stopped smirking once he saw the look in Dean’s eyes. That usually meant that his brother was now on Alpha mode. The time for jokes was over and so he looked around for the orders that he knew Dean would bark out when the need arose.

“Yeah. Thought we’d get spit out in the same spot. but this isn’t it. All right, well Charlie -- the other Charlie -- said that Mary and Jack have an outpost in Dayton.”

Sam nodded and looked around before he nodded, “Okay. Let’s get our bearings and head that way. Cas, where are we?”

Castiel blinked having expected Sam to ask Gabriel but it was always his job to find out locations and it was only natural that Sam and Dean usually asked him. Gabriel hadn’t been to this world yet and so he was the point on this mission it seemed. His blue eyes closed and he began to try and focus but he was having some trouble. The reason he was having trouble was that his mind kept going to when he had landed on the ground hard with Gabriel between his legs. It had been so long since he had been that way with the other angel, his mind and vessel were betraying him. Taking much longer than normal to concentrate on the location but finally he was able to get control of the arousal getting it under control. “Uh, Kentucky. Northeast Kentucky. Or what used to be Kentucky.”

“Which means that’s north. Okay, so Dayton’s that way. Roughly. Two days by foot but...that way.” Dean pointed up ahead and soon followed the others letting their angels take point on this. If anything happened, he and Sam knew that they could each hold their own but it would be better to have the heavy hitters in front to guard them. Walking on the dirt road, Dean glanced at his brother and smirked. “So, you seem happier than I’ve seen you in ages Sam.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked while he noticed where his eyes were glancing at that moment, his face heating up or rather he was sure it was only to hear Dean’s bark of laughter.

“Oh come on Sammy. Admit it, you have the hots for him. You’re in love and you have been pinning for him for years. It was about time you two just jumped each other. I mean yeah we thought he was dead for years and that sucked. I know you missed him but you two are acting like newlyweds. It’s kind of adorable.”

“Says the man that moans and nearly cums his pants over an angel in the kitchen at breakfast.” Sam muttered and smirked. “You are just as much in love and you know it.”

“Hey, no chick flick moments Sam.”

“Yeah, uh huh and you’re not checking out Cass’ ass?”

Dean grinned and licked his lips, winking at his brother. “Never will tell Sam. What do you think they're talking about up there anyway?” The brothers were soon keeping watch, putting their mind back onto the mission while their angels walked up ahead keeping point. It was great to be working as a team once again and they would find their mom and Jack very soon. All would be right in the world once again and the boys couldn’t have been happier.

******

Gabriel had trouble walking ahead with his former lover after what had happened when they had come from the rift, his groin was throbbing and could tell that the other angel was having trouble as well. Shifting a bit in his jeans, the archangel groaned having to lean against a tree. Fuck he hadn’t done that in a very long time and it was stirring old memories for him and he was sure it was the same for Castiel. “Fuck, Cassie. I think we need to stop for a moment.”

“Are you alright Gabriel?” Castiel’s blue eyes watched the other angel and then the blue eyes noticed the obvious problem signaling to the boys to come forward towards them. “Sam! Gabriel needs some assistance and I’m sure you wouldn’t mind helping him for a moment?”

Sam and Dean ran closer only to have the older hunter smirk a bit before they both noticed that problem. Sam felt his heart aching that it wasn’t what he had done to cause the growing problem but cleared his throat. “Yeah ok, Um we can go a bit into the woods and deal with this. Dean, you help Cass and then we can get going.” Taking Gabriel a bit further into the woods, he pressed the archangel to back up into a tree, opened his lover’s pants before he was down on his knees worshiping his lover while he knew Dean did the same. It didn’t matter that they were on a mission, they were both submissive to their lovers and knew that neither angel could fight in this condition. Once he heard Gabriel’s groan, he managed to swallow the sweet nectar of his beloved, his hand still on the angel’s hip. Licking him clean Sam helped Gabriel steady himself now ready to return to the mission. Castiel also had let himself go with Dean also getting his pants back together. They then all returned to the road so that they could continue but then heard the screams. 

“What was that?” Sam inquired and looked in the direction of the screams ahead grabbing his machete while Dean grabbed his shotgun to help whomever it was that needed their assistance. Even as he ran ahead with his brother, he still heard Gabriel’s warning growl not to rush ahead but did anyway. Once they’d reached the clearing, the hunters saw to their horror that something very terribly wrong. This wasn’t anything they had ever seen before with the creature trying to kill two people fighting back. Once the creature was dead, Dean stood their panting unable to comprehend what the beast was. The look that Sam received once Gabriel had gotten to the clearing with Castiel meant that he might be in trouble with his dominant lover but right now, they needed to continue the mission. 

“What the Hell was that thing?” Dean asked and moved closer to examine the beheaded creature and blinked at the sharp teeth. This was a whole new kind of monster but at least chopping its head off had worked. When in doubt, chop off its head and then it’s dead.

“What do you mean? A vampire.” The girl that they had rescued spoke and looked at the others that had come to rescue them. They had been heading to the safe compound that the rebels had established and but that was before they had lost more than a few others along the way, now it was just the two of them. “Who are you?”

“I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean and these two are Cass and Gabe. Where were you headed?”

“North to Dayton. We were going that way too. We heard the rebels, Jack and Mary, set up a satellite colony there, an outpost.”

“What do you mean you were?” Gabriel asked when he heard the sadness in the young woman’s voice and then noticed the creature’s face and frowned. “How the hell can a vampire look like that anyway?”

“Starvation. When Michael’s armies started to wipe out the humans, they didn’t think about monsters or what happened to ‘em when their food source dried up. Turns out, not eating makes them wild. Nothing but pure, stupid appetite. My name’s Floyd by the way. we were crossing north through the Morehead tunnel...stumbled into a whole nest of those things. Nine of us went in, only two came out.”

Dean looked at Castiel and then the others for a brief moment and knew that his lover would support any logical solution he came up within reason. The tunnel was the only quick way to their destination but damn sure not the safest. Even with Gabriel’s concerns, which were valid but they had little time to go through the mountains, Dean urged them forward. The archangel sighed and wondered if they were even going to listen to him on the danger factor or just be stubborn humans. Dean was the Alpha on missions, so he just followed them along with Castiel. Once they had gotten to the tunnel, the blond looked at the other angel and whispered in Castiel’s ear. “Is he always this stubborn?”

Castiel smirked and headed into the tunnels. “Usually. He’s very focused.”

“Yeah, it’s going to get them killed one of these days.” Gabriel muttered but got his blade ready when they went inside. He hoped that his prediction would never happen because on that day, his heart would be shattered if he ever lost Sam. He loved him and he still loved Castiel but the love for the other angel was different for what he felt with Sam. With Sam it was, can’t eat, can’t sleep, need you now kind of love. With Castiel, it was a cherished connection and love for someone he still had in his heart but they both knew that it wasn’t what they felt for the brothers now. They would always have that connection and care about each other deeply but that was in the past. This was the now and Gabriel knew if he ever needed a dominant's comfort, Castiel would care for him with no questions asked but with Sam he cherished the human hunter beyond comparison. Sam was and is his treasure. His gold and his sunshine.

The tunnels were dark but the worst feeling was that they were being watched. Sam and Dean moved ahead only to be surrounded by the vampires. All of them knew that it was a hopeless battle but they had to try and fight for their survival. Gabriel had just killed a few that had grabbed him when he heard the scream from his lover, Sam was being attacked and the archangel lunged forward to save him only to scream in horror. Blood sprayed everywhere, on the walls, the floor, and on his lover’s body when he saw the artery ripped open. Gabriel’s blood curdling scream echoed throughout the tunnel while Castiel went to try and save Sam. Gabriel fell to his knees and continued to scream, his voice seemed almost inhuman when he realized his beloved was gone as Castiel stopped Dean from rushing forward. 

When Gabriel screamed, Dean had to cover his ears, the voice of the messenger of God was piercing and boomed into the stone. Castiel grabbed his brother and Dean with the only other survivor, Maggie before they got out of there. Once they finally left the tunnel, Gabriel slumped back down, his eyes wet with his anguish, his face covered in tears with the angel unable to hold back the pain. It felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest, crushed into a thousand tiny pieces and was now in dust on the dirt road below him. 

Castiel went to his brother and held him while he started to comfort both Dean and Gabriel knowing that they both felt the deep loss but in different ways. One had lost his brother, the other the love of his life. Castiel felt the tears in his own eyes having just lost someone he loved as family and a good friend there in the dark. This was not what they had signed up for even though they all knew the dangers of this mission but they still never signed up for Sam to be lost to them like this. There was no other option but to head back towards the settlement and then maybe they would return to get his body to bury him with the love he deserved. 

Walking down the road, the others soon found the encampment and with a heavy heart, Dean felt the anguish even greater when he told his mother that Sam Winchester was dead. Gabriel felt the pain even more seeing Mary’s happiness at seeing them falter but they had to carry on as usual. Entering the encampment, the boys knew that this mission could very well end with more blood being spilt.

  
  
  



	8. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is alive and back with those he loves but will Lucifer be more trouble than he is worth. Well we all know that he is such an asshole lol. This is unedited again but I love to keep the chapters up so you guys reading this won't have to wait so long before chapters.

Chapter Eight: 

The dark cave smelt of blood within the tunnels with the lone body lying on the ground. The eyes were glossed over from the hunter’s death from the hungry vampires but the green eyes suddenly cleared up. A sharp gasp could be heard before the hunter moved in complete shock unsure what had just happened. One moment he had felt the sharp anguish and heard Gabriel’s screams, the next nothing. Sitting up, Sam Winchester looked around only to bolt up after checking his once ripped out throat to spot Lucifier. “What the fuck?”

Lucifer remained seated on the tunnel floor and had watched the younger hunter lying there. Unable to help himself, he saved him but there was always a price. “Hey, Sam..Oh I’m real by the way.”

“What about Rowena...The rift.”

“The rift is still open and the witch kinda blasted me in here but to be fair I was going to kill her but she’s fine.”

Sam gulped and stood there only to gasp hearing the scrapping and horrible growls behind them. They were surrounded and they knew that the hunter and the angel were trapped in the tunnel with them. “Oh fuck.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of holding them back. So I figured I’d go with you to get Jack and well bring him a peace offering, you.”

“How did you? We drained you?” 

Lucifer shrugged and moved closer to Sam, smirking. “Yeah, I was a little low but then found some of Micheal’s angels and well needed the juice, so I ate them.”

“And that is supposed to make me feel better?” Sam inquired and got ready to leave but then once again halted seeing the vampires ready to pounce on him once again. He really didn’t want to go through that again. When he took the moment to listen to what the angel had to say, Sam knew he had but two choices. Go with the angel he despised more than life itself or die a gruesome death all over again and never see Gabriel or hold him again. He chose the first option and left with Lucifer towards the encampment determined to kill the bastard before the end of the mission or so help him, God, to find a way to protect everyone from the devil.

******

The encampment was full of activity but also mourning when they got to the other survivors. Gabriel was unable to truly speak for the moment with his heart broken and fell down to sit on one of the wooden steps placing his head into his hands. It was rare to see the archangel cry but this was one of those times having lost his world in those tunnels. He then roared in rage, tossing a rock at the side of the building replaying it all in his mind. Why couldn’t he have saved his Sam? Why couldn’t he have gotten to him in time? Why did he even survive if he was to be alone without Sam after having found him again? Castiel went to sit by him and wrapped his arms around the other angel while Gabriel sobbed broken heartedly, doing his best to comfort his former lover. They were talking for a little while before the alarms went off and to have his blue eyes widen in shock. Sam was alive? But how? And then they narrowed when he saw the reason Sam was alive once again. 

Gabriel looked up and gasped when he heard Sam was alive, only to stand up in pure shock. His joy was soon filled with dread seeing his brother standing there but that didn’t stop him from going to Sam. His eyes filled with tears, grabbing the other man’s shirt to pull the hunter towards him. Kissing him with a passion he knew they both felt. “Oh my father, Sam I thought you were gone for good. Don’t ever do that to me again baby. I can’t take anymore of that.”

Sam wrapped his arms around his angel and felt breathless for a moment never wanting to let his lover go. “I’m not going anywhere Gabe. By the way, for a scream, you have one hell of a pitch there.”

Gabriel smiled and couldn’t help it now that his beloved was back. “Messenger of God, Sam. I can really break some mirrors when it comes out but let’s not make me scream again, ok?”

“You got it.”

Dean had been hellbent on getting his brother’s body but that went out the window, rushing to his brother but let Sam and Gabe have their time together. He then forced himself to hold his emotions at bay. “Gotta tell you Sammy, I should have known you’d find a way to cheat death again man.”

“Good to see you too Dean.” Sam said and held onto his brother tightly after he left Gabriel go. He could feel the tears on the back of his jacket and knew that Dean was crying as much as he was but when one died, it was okay to cry about it. “Hey, thought you said no chick flick moments, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat, wiped his wet eyes and shook his head to get himself back together. “Shut up Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam smirked and knew that was always their way to tell each other that they loved them. He then went to hold his mom having had missed her as well but this would have to be a reunion cut short. “Hey mom.”

“Oh my Sammy. I’m glad you are okay...So, you and the blond there huh?”

“Uh yeah, mom, I’d like you to meet Gabriel.” Sam smiled and introduced his mother to the love of his life while the others were concerned about the rift. Thankfully, Lucifer had left both Rowena alive and with some of his grace so they now had a little over thirty hours left to go. Dean moved closer towards the young blond man when he heard that Lucifer was trying to get to his son. Jack yelled out in alarm when he heard the arguing among the grown up before his eyes went yellow, shifting himself away in fury. 

“Oh just great, he does that when he’s scared.” Dean glared at Lucifer and snarled out. “Way to go dad.” Gabriel looked around the camp and told them he would go do a search, not sure where to search for the child, well more a young man, but still in many ways still a child. It was a few hours before Jack returned only to have no one had seen Gabriel causing Castiel to head ahead of the group when they left the sanctuary to head for home base. Now they were two angels down but that wasn’t going to be an issue for long. 

Gabriel had been searching for Jack when he didn’t find him and that is when he found himself spotted by Micheal’s angels. Knowing the route that Sam and the others would be going, the archangel could only do one thing. Run! As he bolted, all that the archangel could think was, fuck, fuck, shit, shit! He heard Castiel’s deep voice speaking to Dean and headed into that direction only to bolt from the green, his eyes widened in alarm and his voice shouted in alarm. “Angels!” He ran towards the others and stopped before he could crash into Sam and Castiel readying his sword to take a stand but just as the angels moved to block them from their escape, they disappeared. Only one thought came to his mind when he turned to look at his brother. Fuck, Lucifer was at full power and he wasn’t at full power yet. This was going to be a fucking gongshow with his brother knowing Lucifer could either help them now or destroy them all but time would tell if the Devil was on their side or was going to side with their murderous brother. At least for now he was a help but when would that change?

“You’re welcome.” Lucifer smirked and looked at the others. “Oh yeah, I knew these wouldn’t hold me in this world but I didn’t want Gabriel to feel bad about not being able to get it up.”

“Fuck you Luci, fuck you.” Gabriel muttered and scowled when he started to walk with the others back towards the homebase. His brother was such an asshole and he just gripped Sam’s hand while they walked towards the junkyard knowing that Sam would be able to calm him down. It seemed things never truly changed even after thousands of years.


	9. Exodus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is almost done. This chapter is not edited since I always like to have a second set of eyes find what I've missed but wanted to keep posting it here. The story is sadly almost done...Yeah I know...I'll be sad to see it end but that means a new one will be started after this one ends. So Yay!! Anyway. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and staying safe inside.

Chapter Nine: 

The scrap yard was a well armed home base for the resistance against Micheal and his angels with the group finally arriving to safety. The angels and their hunters soon began to work on getting ready to head back to their world. The differences of the people in this world and those that they had lost were the difference of night and day. Gabriel walked in the camp with his mind and heart heavy. They were safe for now but for how long? They had only survived Micheal’s angels because of Lucifer but how long until they were found by Micheal himself and would he be strong enough to face off with his older brother? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Sam calling to him. “Yeah? What’s up Sunshine?”

“Dean, Cass and I have to go with some others to go get Ketch and Charlie. You think you’ll be alright with Lucifer and guard it?”

“Yeah, I can stay here but there’s no guarantee, Lucie will be alive when you get back you know.” Gabriel replied and his eyes began to glow. “Don’t worry, I won’t shiv his ass while he’s useful Sammy but can I use some duct tape on his mouth?”

Sam smirked and pressed his lips gently to Gabriel, placing a hand on the angel’s ass. “I’m sure you could easily find some. I love you and will be back as soon as we can okay baby?”

“Mmm, yeah you go play soldier while I guard here. Play nice with the other angels and kick their asses.” Gabriel smiled and purred at his lover only to have his brother roll his eyes. “Shut up Luci. At least I’m getting some.” Gabriel muttered and sat down to start his watch while his brother rolled his blue eyes at him. He watched the others head out and pouted a bit knowing that for however long it took he would be forced to be near his dickhead brother. 

*****

Hours later, Gabriel was still on watch when he heard Lucifer obviously fidgeting and rolled his eyes at him. “Seriously? You’re going to keep this up for hours man? It’s bad enough I have to be out here with you but you sound like a constipated rhino.”

Lucifer just glared at his younger brother and growled again in annoyance. It was clear that with all his power, he could have been out there but he had to play nice with the hunters and his brother in order to get anywhere. “Gabe, really? You and your potty mouth huh? This is so stupid. I should be out there with them.”

“Yeah, well they said to stay behind. If any angels show up, we have to defend this place and yeah I only use the material you give me. You make it almost too easy sometimes Lucie.” Turning to glance at his brother, Gabriel smirked at the other angel. This was going to be a long night and it seemed that he was going to have to deal with his older brother but this was starting to be fun. “It is really killing you, you’re not out there impressing your kid, huh? Lucifer, do you really see a version here where he sticks by you?”

“I think the kid is pretty blown away by his old man, so... Yeah. I do.”

“He’s a kid. He likes shiny objects and magic tricks. But he’s not like you. I can see it in his eyes. His mother’s bloodline, the Winchesters’ influence.” Gabriel watched his brother and then shook his head. “And trust me, he’s not going to want your influence and don’t pretend that you’ve changed.” The archangel stood up and stalked towards his brother. “I mean who are you kidding here anyway? Dude, it’s me. I’ve known you since the stars were made. You can’t change. You’re incapable of empathy or love. You live to be worshiped or feared. Or both.”

Lucifer turned to glance at his brother not wanting to fight him. “Okay. I--I see that you’ve -- you’ve drunk the Kool-Aid. Fine.” He then watched Gabriel for a moment. A part of him was happy that Gabriel was still alive but another felt the band aid being ripped off hard. He had been hard on his younger brother in the past but Gabriel had never stood up to him like this before he had met Sam Winchester. It seemed like his baby brother, the peace-maker of the family was now done with playing nice with him.

“Oh, is this the part where you tell me that, uh, Dad made up all those so-called lies about you? Got it.”

Lucifer nodded and backed up when Gabriel advanced on him. “Yeah! Yeah, Pop locked me up, okay?” His voice began to rage, his blood began to boil and he ripped the metal off the nearby truck, his eyes glowing. “You’d better be careful man. I could rip your head off Gabriel.”

Gabriel wasn’t going to back down and his eyes flash, ducking to the side when the metal came at home quickly, he then grabbed his brother’s jacket, slamming him against the truck, his eyes flashing with pent up frustration. This was the reason he left Heaven in the first place. To get away from his feuding brothers and ended up being a pagan god for over eight thousand years. “Don’t you get it? Humans were innocent and beautiful. But you...you couldn’t stand that the old man loved them more than He loved you. So you tempted them and corrupted them just to prove how flawed they were. Dad saw that your evil was like the first few cells of cancer...that it would spread like the disease unless He cut it out. That is why He locked you up, to stop the cancer. But it was too late then. And guess what? It’s too late for you now.” He then let go of Lucifer’s coat heading back to sit down. “Now shut up and keep an eye on the place.” He never noticed that look of hurt on his brother's face nor did he see the tears that fell soon after when the one brother that Lucifer had loved yelled at him like he was a spoiled child. He then heard the sniffling only to stand back up looking at his brother once again. “Look, I’m sorry okay? It’s just I love you all so much but I could stand the fighting. You guys were constantly at each other’s throats and you know Dad had his reasons. You were turning bad and you know it.”

“Yeah, I guess but you know I never expected you to be the one against me Gabe.”

“I told you back at the hotel that I was back in the game. I’m not on either side, man. I’m still on the side of humans and you’ll have to be square with that bro. I know you didn’t want to hear it but it’s time someone told you the truth. Dad loved you the best and you couldn’t handle it. You still can’t really handle it can you? It is by time you learned to grow up Lucie and if you really want to get to know your kid, you really need to actually change. None of that I’ve changed bullshit. You really need to try and change or he’ll see right through you one day so think on that and if you can prove to me, you’ve changed, then I’ll know it’s true.” Gabriel sat back down and continued to watch in the darkness and heard his brother’s reply, that he would, for a moment, rose a brow and sighed. “We’ll see about that Lucie.” He then heard noises nearby and stood back up, his sword sliding into his hand only to relax once he saw Sam. He placed his sword back and smiled walking up to him, kissing him relieved that they were okay only to nod to Ketch when Dean got him towards the side building for medical attention.

“Hey, are you okay Gabe?”

“Yeah, just peachy Sam. Just had a few words with Lucifer is all. How did it go?”

“We ran into some angels there but we got it all figured out. How the hell are we going to get these people out of here if they all decide to come back with us?”

“Ahh, Sam you’ll find a way babe. You guys always do. Now go chat it up and I’ll stick back here for now.” Gabriel smiled and then watched his lover head back in with the others to discuss further plans. Time was running out and he knew that with the latest attack on one of Micheal’s camps, his brother was going to be furious and more than likely hit them hard and fast when the time came.

******

Gabriel didn’t need to really sleep but he found himself needing to rest a little considering his grace wasn’t up to full yet but when he woke up, his body ached and he heard the engine running on the large bus in the yard. Standing up to work the kinks out of his back, the blond walked towards the yard, his eyes widened in shock stalking towards Dean. “Wait, you’re going to let Lucifer drive?”

“Yeah so we know what he’s up to besides Cass can watch him.” Dean explained and then Gabriel groaned feeling Sam behind him, the hands roaming over his back with the older hunter shaking his head. “Gross, guys.” He shook his head, smiling. “You two are too cute, you know that right?” Dean then signaled a retreat for everyone to get moving. “Come on load it up, we don’t have much time left so let’s roll this party!”

“You slept sitting up didn’t you baby?” Sam purred while working the kinks from his lover’s shoulders and back. The sensation of Sam’s hands roaming his body sent electrical sparks over his entire frame causing the angel to groan again. 

“Mmm, yeah. We should get going before Micheal and the God squad get here.” Gabriel spoke and slowly got into the jeep with his lover wondering if this was a good plan to leave before they destroyed Micheal. “You know Micheal won’t make this easy right?”

“I know but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” 

“Yeah, and hopefully it doesn’t burn while we are on it.” Gabriel muttered to himself while they headed out. They had come to rescue Mary and Jack but now they had a lot more people coming back with them. This could be a good thing or a disaster. One thing was for certain, they were not leaving these people here to die. The road was long and Gabriel continued to watch the sidelines and up ahead for any signs of attack. When they got to the rift site, Gabriel got out of the jeep with the others. “Shit, Sam it’s closing.” 

“Let’s go guys!” Dean bellowed and when it seemed to almost close, the magical rip opened up even further. “What the hell?” 

“Okay, let’s go guys before this thing closes.” Gabriel headed towards the rift but also stood to the side to protect everyone while Ketch, Castiel and Jack went through to lead the return to their world. Everything had been going to plan when he heard the loud crash with the screams of the dying filling the cool day air. The archangel knew there would be trouble and then he heard the frightening sound of his brother Micheal and the cold voice before them. 

Lucifer watched those humans dying and didn’t really care but what he did care about was destroying Micheal. Heading closer to the other angel, Micheal just laughed at him before blasting him with energy bolts, knocking the blond down hard to the cold ground. Lucifer spit up blood and remained there even when Micheal spotted Gabriel. Raising energy bolts towards the younger blond, Gabriel felt the blast full force in the chest. The blast sent Gabriel back into the trees, the archangel then felt his sword coming into his hand ready to defend himself. Raising a hand, Gabriel spat up blood, his body screaming at him to escape, to stop, before he sent a blast at Micheal sending him down. “Ughhh!” The next blast sliced into his side and stomach where he’d been injured before ripping the skin that had healed open once again. Blood spilt on the cold ground before Sam’s arms were around him. Dean and Sam grabbed him towards the rift with Dean taking him through from there. Sam stayed behind and made sure that Lucifer didn’t leave the other world as he had promised to do. Once they had gotten through, the rift now closed, Sam stalked to his lover’s side and Castiel had placed Gabriel into his room cleaning up the wounds. All that Gabriel saw from the moment he was blasted and home was darkness. His blood staining the ground in the other world and his bed in the bunker. Only time would tell how long it took him to heal from reopening the wounds and the blasts from Micheal. All that mattered was that Sam and the others were safe. He wasn’t running anymore and hadn’t run. He had a life and loved ones to fight for now. Mary and Jack were safe back home.

*****

Castiel had managed to stop the bleeding and once again Gabriel was on the mend slowly. The bunker was now full with everyone that they had brought home and the world was once again safe. Sam had remained by Gabriel’s side keeping a constant watch over his lover not worrying about protocol when it wasn’t needed right now. All that he could do was stay by the sleeping archangel and pray that his grace levels came back up and healed him. He’d worry about the consequences if any, later on. He had almost lost his beloved and Gabriel had lost him. The tragedies of war often tore loved ones apart and usually one died but tonight, they were both here as were Cass and Dean. The Winchesters cheated death yet again but how long would their luck hold out and how long would their peace last before something else came their way?

  
  



	10. Epilogue

Epilogue: 

The bunker was now quiet once everyone had been able to get settled either in the bunker or out in the world with new homes and lives. Sam had begun to help Dean organize hunter cells in which everyone would check in with the brothers. Sam had also been taking care of Gabriel while the archangel was bedridden for a few weeks. Rowena had been drained with helping keep the rift open for the last while but once she had been able to return, the red-haired witch took it upon herself to heal Gabriel’s injuries with the blond now able to get out of bed. 

The bunker was quiet even when Gabriel opened his eyes, struggled to get out of bed and groaned in some pain. His wounds were now healed but his muscles were screaming at him. That didn’t seem to be the only thing screaming when he heard Dean’s vocalizations from his room along with the telltale sounds of the hunter getting his bare ass beat. Gabriel smirked and wondered what Dean had done to piss Castiel off this time while he slowly made his way to the kitchen. Sam had been keeping a very close vigil on him but Gabriel knew that Sam had gone to get some food. Entering the kitchen, Gabriel groaned only wearing his sleeping pants, the bandages on his torso had been removed that morning. “Hey Sunshine.”

“Hey, Gabe what are you doing up Sir? You should be resting.” Sam spoke up and smiled sheepishly knowing that once his lover was up and about, protocol would start up again with them both. It was hard to kneel at someone stuck in bed but that hadn’t stopped the hunter from helping his angel with a few issues of comfort. 

“Ughh...I needed to get out of the damn room. I’m just a bit sore. Muscles are aching that’s all and I kind of wanted some coffee.” Gabriel moved closer to a chair when he felt Sam grasp his arms around his waist to keep him steady. Once he was seated on the chair did the blond bring up the noise down the hall. “Sooo, what did Dean do?”

“Oh, he um sassed Castiel and he needed help dealing with the stress of the other world. You know being the leader and all. You know Dean hates it when anyone dies on his watch. He takes it personally so Cass is helping him with that right now.”

“Ah, I see. So we need to discuss a few things here too. I am guessing you feel bad about the whole tunnel thing and dying on me? Not that I’m going to be mad about that and all but I can tell when you’re feeling guilty about something Sunshine.” Gabriel nodded his thanks when Sam gave him a cup of coffee regarding his lover and submissive carefully.

“I let Lucifer get to me, Sir. I should have killed him but I sealed him up in there and you got hurt because of me. You could have died Gabriel.” Sam’s eyes began to water when he looked at the other man there with him, leaning against the counter.

“He got to me too, you know, Sam.” Gabriel sipped the warm amber liquid with a moan of pleasure escaping his lips having missed fresh brewed coffee. “Mmm, besides, if anyone is going to get their ass beat, it’ll probably be me.”

“What? Why?” Sam inquired while he also drank some of his coffee only to notice Castiel enter the kitchen in only some track pants. 

The dark-haired angel’s hair was a mess and looked like he had just gotten into a toss with Dean but not in a bad way. Grabbing a cup himself, Castiel spoke up calmly but with a firm voice. “Because, Gabriel took too many risks on that mission and nearly got himself killed.” He then leaned towards the other angel, whispering in his ear. “So, yes you are getting your ass beat when you’re fully healed Gabriel.”

“Ughh...Come on it wasn’t that bad Cassie.”

“Oh yeah? It would have taken you longer to heal with Rowena hadn’t had to patch you up magically three times after we brought you back. Two broken ribs, wounds to your stomach and side from the last time you decided to have your revenge reopened, bruises, contusions, and a concussion. I wouldn’t be so annoyed if you’d stayed in bed when you were told to and kept re-injuring yourself three times Gabriel.” Castiel hissed slightly taking a sip of his coffee.

“What can I say? I’m a bad patient. I hate being stuck in bed.” Gabriel pouted and cringed at the hard look in the blue eyes. “Okay, Cassie...I stayed in bed this time didn’t I?”

“That is because we tied you to the bed Gabriel.”

“Well actually cuffed him to the bed.” Sam added and smirked a little unable to help but be amused despite all the effort it took to keep the archangel in the bed and stop from reopening the wounds. If history told him either way, he knew that Gabriel was a bit overzealous when he wanted something rather than waiting for it. He then snickered once he noticed that Castiel had a good grip on his lover’s wrist to take him back to the bedroom. “Um, should I take him back to bed, Cass?”

“No, I plan to have a private discussion with him since he appears to be back on the mend. You can come back to the room in about a half hour or so.” Castiel then took Gabriel back to the bedroom, closed the door and before the archangel knew it he was bent over his former dominant’s lap with his pants being pulled down. Castiel had checked the wounds, determined that he was healed before he soon began to spank Gabriel hard. He would drill into the blond’s stubborn head that when Castiel gave him an order or when Rowena told him to stay in the bloody bed, he should do it, not after the third time but the first time. 

Gabriel let out a yelp and was soon whimpering with every single burning smack to his bare bottom and actually pouted. He then growled before the pain was too much, while Castiel continued to spank and lecture him on the fine points of submission. He also found that he was also getting a lecture on being more careful on missions when one wasn’t at full power yet. Wet eyes turned to look at his former lover and pouted. This had better not be a routine thing or the trickster angel had the feeling his backside would never heal. “Owww, Dammit Sir….Seriously?”

Castiel smirked and rose his hand up again to come down hard. “You really want to sass me right now Gabriel?”

“N..No, not really Sir….Yeeouch!” Gabriel wailed when Castiel finally finished the hard spanking just as Sam entered the room with the cream. Sitting down the hunter, handed it to Castiel and smirked when the archangel’s groans from pain turned to those of something far more enticing while the dark-haired angel made him feel better. Sam then held his lover knowing that Gabe needed his attention now. 

“I’ll leave you two alone. You know where to find me Sam but don’t forget to knock or you’ll be the next one I spank.” Castiel spoke seriously and headed out of the room shutting the door. Sam smirked and helped his sore lover back onto the bed, his mouth was soon worshiping the soft skin and lips of his angel. He had prayed for them to Send him an angel and by all that was holy, he was sent the most amazing, funny and perfect angel he had ever laid his eyes on. Sure Gabriel was a pain in the ass sometimes but he truly loved him and now he couldn’t ever see his life without the blond in his life and bed. “I love you, Gabriel Sir.”

Gabriel smiled tiredly and wrapped his arms around the hunter pressing his lips against the human’s that he adored beyond belief. It was worth never running again. He was home and had a family that loved him here with the Winchesters and Castiel. “I love you too Sam.” He purred and snapped his fingers to turn off the light in the room, laughed and pounced the human playfully. Yes, he no longer had a reason to run. He was staying now and for as long as they all lived.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas the last chapter of this story is now done. It hasn't been edited of course by my beta reader but I tend to write faster than she can edit and hate to leave people waiting. Sadly, this story now comes to an end and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Remember stay safe and I'm pretty sure there will be a sequel to this story in the works or I might delve deeper into the two angels' pasts together.


	11. Missing Scenes: The Injured Archangel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I decided to add a few scenes that I didn't really elaborate in the story. In this part, Gabriel refuses to remain in bed while injured resulting in him being cuffed to the bed and a spanking later from Castiel. Not edited so all mistakes are mine.

Remember this injury? Yeah where he couldn't stay put? Well yeah that reopened in the other world after he was blasted by Micheal.

Clearly he is not a good patient. Sam has his work cut out for him caring for his dominant. Castiel has his work cut out in reigning Gabriel in.

Dean managed to get the injured archangel back through the rift while Sam made sure that Lucifer never returned. “Cass, help me please!” The hunter shouted not worrying about protocol right now with everyone there. Gabriel was unconscious and bleeding. The wound that had occurred not that long ago when the archangel went after Loki and his sons had been ripped back open. He was a bleeding mess. Castiel moved to grab the other angel rushing him towards Sam’s bedroom bellowing for the red-haired witch to come and help them.

Placing the blond onto the bed, Dean and the others began to remove his clothes to access the severe damage done by Micheal’s attack. Sam had just come into the room, his eyes glistening when he saw the damage to his fallen lover. Rushing to grab the medical kit, the hunter then handed it to Dean knowing that he couldn’t clean those wounds. He couldn’t steady himself to cause any sort of pain to his beloved. Yes, Gabriel was unconscious but he could possibly still feel the pain and Sam couldn’t do it at that moment. Stepping to sit on the bed, Sam held the angel’s hand while Rowena and Castiel accessed the injuries. He had nearly lost his beloved today with Micheal but they had gotten him home in time. Rowena worked her magic with everyone knowing that he would take some time to heal with his grace still too low right now. 

“Is he going to make it?” Sam asked, his voice broken and thick with concern. He only just got his angel in his life and he sure as hell wasn’t going to lose him now. Brushing some hair from the pale still face, the hunter gently kissed his forehead.

“He should heal but this is going to take time. I’ve healed what I can but now it’s up to Gabriel. I wish I could do more for you Sam but I used too much for the rift.” Rowena spoke and it was clear how exhausted she was. Dean nodded and took the lovely witch to a spare room to rest while he and Castiel went to check on everyone else. Sam remained behind and silently prayed to his love wanting to just hold him in his arms, to kiss his soft lips, to make love to him. Even just seeing those beautiful eyes and smile would be enough for him right now. He kissed his lover’s lips and sniffled from his concern, wiping tears that had escaped his green eyes and tried not to cry while he held Gabriel. “I love you, you know that? You’ll be okay Gabe and I’m not going anywhere.” Lying down next to his angel, Sam held him gently to make sure that the archangel knew that he was there and just silently begged for the blond to wake up. Gabriel did eventually wake up and it was already a long week trying to keep him in the bed to heal. It was putting a strain on everyone physically and emotionally. The blond was clearly not the best patient nor wanted to remain there to heal even with his grace low.

****

The final time Gabriel had woken up on the bed, his eyes opened only to groan in pain from having been injured. His whole body hurt but the angel noticed that he was mostly naked except for some sleeping pants. His torso was bandaged up where he was obviously bleeding. A groan escaped his lips when he struggled to get off the bed needing to just move around. Sam had noticed that his lover was awake when he had returned from the kitchen having grabbed some food. Seeing Gabriel swaying on his feet weakly leaning against the door frame, panting hard and growing pale, Sam immediately went to wrap his arms around his lover. The movement had made Gabriel start to bleed once again. Calling out to his brother, Sam got Gabriel back into bed. After settling him back down Dean rushed in to call Rowena for some help. Having to heal the angel again with Castiel also making sure that the angel didn’t fall over to the cold bedroom floor when the blond passed out again. 

“Shit Gabe!” Dean swore and they finally got him on the bed. This was going to be a long while for the injured angel to heal up. They knew from experience that Gabriel was obviously a bad patient when he had been injured before coming to their hotel. The archangel kept trying to leave and get up even with his grace low. It had taken them cuffing him in the room to keep Gabriel from escaping the last time. They hoped that this time it didn’t require cuffs but at this point, all three of them had their doubts. “Dammit, he ripped the wounds open again. Rowena, can you patch him up again please?”

The red-haired witch had been able to recover from helping them with the rift and finally healed the angel the best she could once again. “If he keeps this up. He has to stay in bed Sam.” Her accented voice could tell that she meant business and Castiel sighed sitting back down on the bed knowing the other angel too well. This was only the beginning of Gabriel’s rebellion and he knew that he would have to keep watch if Sam needed rest.

“This could be a long week then. Gabriel is not one to follow directions when he wants something and following orders when he’s hurt isn’t going to be easy. He’ll want to escape the bed again unless we do something about this and now.

Dean got up and headed to his room, returning with two pairs of black cuffs with enochian on them and growled. He snapped them around Gabriel’s wrists and the headboard making sure that this time the archangel wasn’t getting out of the bed. “This should hold him. They did the last time he was hurt and low on grace. Dammit Gabriel, stay in bed this time or I’ll whoop your ass.” The hunter then went to clean up the mess on the floor. 

The first time, Gabriel had gotten up, he had passed out on the floor beside the bed. Sam had found him when he got some coffee and the second time, Gabriel had gotten out of the room and passed out in the hallway looking for his beloved. It seemed even this time, Gabriel’s instincts had kicked in and he wanted Sam so he’d gone to find him. The angel wanted his mate and submissive more than lying there in bed to wait. It was almost like the instinct to be sure that Sam was alright had kicked in on the angel only to result in three escape attempts.

“Dammit Gabriel. Stay in bed this time.” Sam muttered and kissed his lover’s forehead and Dean smirked a little leaning on the door frame after they cleaned the blood off the hardwood.

“Don’t worry Sammy, this time he can’t get loose and maybe we should keep him knocked out this time.” Dean replied and then looked at his lover. “Cass, Erm Sir….Could we make sure he stays asleep for now?”

“I could try but as I told Sam earlier, it is impossible for an angel to heal an archangel.” Castiel walked closer to the bed, placing his fingers onto Gabriel’s forehead, his eyes glowing blue before stepping back. “He should sleep for a least a few days.”

“I hope so. This is getting frustrating.” Dean muttered when they all left the room to finish breakfast leaving Sam alone with the blond. Watching his lover sleeping, Sam rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. It seemed that at least for a few days, sleep would trump the archangel’s instinct to escape and find his Sunshine. Lying back down, Sam groaned. His dominant was being naughty it seemed and he had the feeling that Gabriel was going to continue to drive him insane with worry while injured. He wouldn’t change the angel for anything even when he was clearly a bad patient. “Love you, you pain in the ass.” Sam murmured and smirked before closing his eyes to get some rest, his arm gently hugging the other man. “Even when you don’t know how to stay in bed and rest. Do us a favor and rest baby.” 


End file.
